martin_orwincruisefandomcom-20200213-history
Money Matters
Currency The currency of the ship is US dollars ($). Onboard Money When you check in you will be issued with a credit card sized card called Key to the World. This is a combination of you boarding pass, cabin key and money while on board. Cash is not accepted anywhere on the ship except at Guest Services on Deck 3 when you are paying your bill. You should keep your Key to the World safe at all times without it you will not be able to get into your room or pay for anything. It does mean that you can stash your wallet / purse in the cabin safe most of the time as you will only need it when you are off the ship in port. Tips and Tipping Tips are charged directly to your cabin for four of the standard positions you will interact with the most at the following rate: You will recieve vouchers for these on the last night of the cruise for you to give to the people in those positions when you see them. If you feel that the tip should be higher or lower for a particular person Guest Services on Deck 3. For example on our last cruise we switched the amount the assistant server and server as our assistant server was absolutely amazing and the main server was somewhat useless. Room service should be tipped when delivered, $1-$2 per delivery is customary. An 18% tip is automatically added to all salon and spa services. Don't be tempted to add a tip even though the bill will have a space for it unless the service has been absolutely extraordinary. You reduce the amount of the tip if you are less happy with the service by visiting Guest Services on Deck 3. A 15% tip is automatically added to the cost of all drinks you pay for including at bars, the coffee shop, room service and in the restaurants (including Palo). Drinks you pay for include all alcohol, bottled water, cocktails (alcoholic and non-alcoholic) and soft drinks delivered through room service. Tipping at Palo is a little complicated. Dining at Palo incurs a surcharge of $25 (~£17) per person, this is not the cost of the meal, it is the excess cost above the cost you meal would be at one of the standard restaurants. Of the $25 you pay, approximately $5 (~£3.50) is given to the staff in tips. Smoothies, bottled water, or alcohol have a 15% tip already included in the price. So the tip should be a tip based on what you think the value of the meal you have had not including drinks. Then subtract $5 per person from the total to get a final value. Shore excursions are normally tipped at a rate of $1-$2 per person. Settling Up You should get a reciept for every purchase on the cruiseline that requires payment. It is worth keeping these to be able to check your statement. On the last night of the cruise you will get a statement of your shipboard account. This can be settled in cash or more likley it wil simply be charged to the credit card you provided at check-in. You should check this carefully to ensure that there are no mistakes. Any mistakes should be discussed with Guest Services on Deck 3. Guest Services is normally very busy on the last night of the cruise with people paying their bills or querying their statement. It is worth getting a copy of your statement on the second to last night and checking it up to that point. Any queries can then be dealt with when there are unlikely to be a large queue.